


Astray

by Ryuutchi



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Gen, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuutchi/pseuds/Ryuutchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bridge is left out in the cold.  Sky will be back soon, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astray

Bridge chafed his hands together, feeling naked-- no, _vulnerable_ \-- without the protection afforded by his gloves. He wasn't sure how long he could handle standing in the crowded train station alone without them, and a little voice in the back of his head--barely there through the crowded clouds of emotions that pressed in on his bare fingers-- wondered why Sky thought he would be able to find the offender they'd been chasing when he could barely tell one person from another like this. He pressed his palms close against his chest, watched the passing commuters dash to and fro, and hoped that Sky would get back soon with the spare gloves. Until Sky returned, Bridge would just have to breathe soft and shallow, and hide his hands under his jacket as best he could to ward off the traces of colorful emotion trailing from every person and tangling up his senses. _I should find a station officer,_ he thought distantly, as he stumbled, _and find out if they've seen anyone suspicious._ Bridge stumbled again and leaned against a wall, closing his eyes against the sudden pain that flared in his head. He'd find someone after Sky got back. Sky would be back soon.

Sky probably should have felt ashamed of himself, for leaving his teammate alone in a crowded station, with no dampener between his synesthetic touch empathy and the emotions of thousands of people. Sky shoved the remains of Bridge's gloves into his pocket, fingers tracing thoughtfully over the seams where he'd popped the stitches and shrugged. If anyone was going to notice when Sky put his plans into action, it would be Bridge-- and Sky couldn't risk that. Not when he was so close to bringing down the SPD that he could taste the victory on the tip of his tongue.

He pulled the disposable phone out of his pocket and dialed a number. "We're ready."

There was a long pause on the other end. "Are you sure about this? Not getting cold feet?"

"I just betrayed my best friend in the world, Landors, so that I could pay them back for taking my father-- all of our families-- from us. I'm not going to back down now."


End file.
